


The Beginning of the End

by JantoForever21



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoForever21/pseuds/JantoForever21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, just sometimes, there is hope. A Cyberwoman coda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of the End

I was lost; gone; taken.

Everything had gone to Hell; my soul, my body, my life. The hopes and dreams I'd had of marrying her; who I'd loved so much I couldn't even say her name.

As much as I tried I couldn't escape the pain. But without it I knew I wouldn't be human-- just another Cyberman, but without the metal prizon that disables feelings and emotions.

I just don't know if I'll be able to survive.


End file.
